


Turbulent Waves

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Riverclan's shady, Skyclan's gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: When both Windclan and Shadowclan stop marking their borders thunderclan is worried. Petalpaw just wants to survive his apprenticeship and become a warrior his leader father can be proud of, but the aggressive action of Riverclan's new leader Bravestar and his feeling for a certain dark tabby may impede in that goal.





	Turbulent Waves

ThunderClan

Leader  
Hollystar - smoky black tom 

Deputy  
Ryelight - unusually silvery gray she-cat   
Apprentice, Petalpaw

Medicine Cat  
Flowerpool - cream she-cat with a large scar on their back 

Warriors  
Sorrelfoot - long-tailed light cream tom   
Apprentice, Dawnpaw  
Rustyjaw - silver she-cat   
Cloudyfur - cream tabby she-cat   
Driftthroat - unusually light cream tom   
Tawnythorn - muscular brown tom   
Ravenflight - speckled ginger she-cat   
Cedarcreek - black she-cat   
Sedgestripe - golden she-cat   
Trouttail - ginger tom 

Apprentices  
Petalpaw - night-black tom with dark blue eyes   
Dawnpaw - pale gray she-cat with a scar on their face 

Queens  
Rockybird - speckled brown she-cat with cloudy eyes   
Goldencry - silvery gray she-cat 

Elders  
Raccoonshine - skinny white she-cat   
Reedclaw - white tom 

Kits  
Spotkit - wiry dark black tabby tom   
Hailkit - white she-cat   
Archkit - broad-shouldered bright ginger tom with sharp claws   
Lynxkit - lively red tabby tom   
Finchkit - white tom with a cream-tipped tail 

ShadowClan

Leader  
Creekstar - cream tom 

Deputy  
Timberthorn - blue tom 

Medicine Cat  
Sagewater - long-legged white and ginger she-cat   
Pigeonwhisker - pale tabby tom 

Warriors  
Dewgoose - skinny light orange tom   
Apprentice, Goldenpaw  
Larkshine - dark brown tabby she-cat with light splotches   
Ripplesplash - speckled ginger tom   
Olivemist - broad-shouldered light brown tom   
Apprentice, Ashpaw  
Fernhawk - fluffy blue-gray tom   
Darkfern - pale ginger tom   
Brokenfern - black and white tom   
Addercloud - long-legged dark cream she-cat 

Apprentices  
Goldenpaw - ginger tom   
Ashpaw - wiry light orange she-cat 

Queens  
Cloudypath - agile pale ginger she-cat 

Elders  
Scorchberry - light brown tom with a long rippling pelt 

Kits  
Fallenkit - short-tailed speckled ginger tom   
Sparkkit - brown she-cat 

WindClan

Leader  
Smokestar - cream tom with icy eyes 

Deputy  
None.

Medicine Cat  
Minkwhisker - brown she-cat 

Warriors  
Rustysun - long-limbed brown and cream she-cat with torn ears   
Sweetpuddle - light tortoiseshell she-cat   
Bouncepoppy - black she-cat   
Apprentice, Boulderpaw  
Ashstreak - silvery gray tom   
Tigermist - white tom with darker orange stripes 

Apprentices  
Boulderpaw - bright ginger tom Formerly a loner 

Queens  
Firedust - speckled white she-cat 

Elders  
Loudeye - short-haired dark cream tom   
Fleetpuddle - sleek black tom with a silvery sheen 

Kits  
Goosekit - gray and white tom 

RiverClan

Leader  
Bravestar - speckled ginger she-cat 

Deputy  
Aspennose - dark cream tom 

Medicine Cat  
Lilycreek - small gray and white tabby she-cat   
Rockeye - silver she-cat 

Warriors  
Icegrass - light golden tom   
Larchrapid - light tortoiseshell tom   
Talldapple - gray and white tabby she-cat with distinctive dappled coat   
Thornshade - russet colored tom with a grumpy temper   
Wildbright - brown and cream she-cat   
Smallleap - broad-shouldered black and white she-cat   
Apprentice, Dappledpaw

Apprentices  
Dappledpaw - bluish-gray tom with hazel eyes 

Queens  
None.

Elders  
None.

Kits  
None.

“Petalpaw.” Petalpaw felt a paw poking his side. The black tom opened one dark blue eye. His mentor Ryelight was standing over him. Ryelight was clan deputy and Petalpaw figured it was one of the perks of being Hollystar's son. It did have its downsides however. While his sister Dawnpaw was able to sleep peacefully till dawn, he was roused by his mentor before dawn. 

He staggered to his paws and shook scraps of moss from his dark pelt and cast one last glance at his sister's pale gray form before following Ryelight into Thunderclan camp. The only cats in the clearing were the returning moonhigh patrol. Rustyjaw, his mother who was leader of the patrol gave his fur a couple licks as the approached and Petalpaw felt his pelt burn with embarrassment. He wasn't some kit in the nursery!

“Mom, stop I'm not a kit.” Rustyjaw was unfazed by her son's outburst. 

“You and Danwpaw will always be kits to me.” She purred before turning to Ryelight. “The territory is over all peaceful but we did notice that the sent marks on both the Windclan and Shadowclan sides of the border are weak.”

“Why would both Windclan and Shadowclan stop marking the border at the same time?” Petalpaw wondered out loud. The older cats around him seemed just as puzzled. 

“It could be a trick.” Tawnythorn growled. “They could be trying to get us to lower our guard.” 

“Yeah and both Windclan and Shadowclan had the exact same idea at the exact same time.” Trouttail muttered sarcasm dripping from every word. 

“I'll tell Hollystar, but I don't think we should worry about it.” Ryelight stated evenly, “The gathering is in two days we'll likely hear more then.” The moonhigh patrol dipped their heads to Ryelight and made their way into the warriors den. “Petalpaw, get yourself some fresh-kill and we'll head out with the dawn patrol.” 

Petalpaw made his way over to the fresh-kill pile, which was still rather well stocked. He picked up a vole and carried it near by. Finishing it in a few famished gulps. He was rather use to the routine after a half a moon of being an apprentice even if he did envy his sister. He took to watching the camp while waiting for the dawn patrol to rise and head out. Flowerpool, the clans medicine cat emerged from her den and started picking threw the fresh-kill pile. The cream she-cat nodded her head in greeting to Petalpaw. He had heard that Flowerpool had trained as a warrior before becoming a medicine cat and Petalpaw didn't doubt it, the cream she-cat's face was scared from what he was told a fox attack. 

He spotted Hollystar grooming himself on highledge. When he was a kit Hollystar was still Hollypelt and the deputy of the clan, but the previous leader Bristlestar had passed from an illness Flowerpool couldn't treat. She had been the oldest cat in the forest at the time. 

“Petalpaw, quit staring into space and come on.” Ryelight's voice cut into his thought and he stumbled to his feet. Cloudlyfur and Cedercreek were already at the camp entrance with Ryelight. “Hollystar wants us to check out the Shadowclan border again, that one seems to worry him more than the windclan one.” Petalpaw's fur stood on end at the possibility of a Shadowclan evasion. The cats that lived in the pine forest were known to be savage and slip through shadows like they were one. At least that's what his mother had always told him and Dawnpaw. The early new-leaf morning was frigid and all the cats in the patrol moved at a brisk pace in an effort to keep warm.

As they neared the Shadowclan border Petalpaw opened his mouth to scent the air. He had been on many dawn patrols in his short apprenticeship. Normal the sent marks were weak this early, but today they were gone completely. The Thunderclan side was fresh, newly marked by Rustyjaw's patrol. You could hardly tell another clan lived mouse-lengths in front of him. 

“It smells like they hadn't been here in day.” Petalpaw pointed out looking to his mentor. The deputy had a similar confused look on her face as the rest of the patrol.

“Good observation Petalpaw, but it doesn't make any sense.”With a flick of her tail Ryelight signaled for them to follow her away from the border. “Why would Shadowclan just stop marking the border?” 

“Maybe both Creekstar and Timberthorn are sick.” Cloudyfur chimed in.

“Then why would Windclan also stop marking?” Petalpaw asked once again looking to his mentor for an answer.

“Somethings going on.” Ryelight admited. “I just wish I knew what.”


End file.
